


Coming Back to Haunt

by Bloody_Raven232



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Brecon Beacons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 years ago when the plane blew up, John Rider survived. Now he's back to teach at Brecon Beacon. He never expected to find his son as part of k-unit, he never expected Alex to be able to speak in SCORPIA's code.<br/>He never expected that Yassen loved him and would kill and die for him.<br/>He never expected the blood on Alex's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back to Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is told in Alex's POV

Alex stared out of the car window as they pulled up to the gates. He thought of the message he got from Sarge that morning, _**You're coming home Alex, it will be good to see you face to face again.**_

Alex and the sergeant of BB had started talking after Jack had died. MI6 thought he needed somebody to talk to. He didn't want to admit it but, it helped, a lot.

They called each other everyday except when Alex was on missions, but when that happened the first thing he did when he got back was call. He remembered once after a mission had gone wrong calling doped up on drugs. He didn't know where he was but they talked until MI6 had found him. He wasn't certain but he thinks he called him dad. Sarge never mentioned it and he was glad it didn't ruin what they had.

When Yassen came back he called Sarge and let him sort it. Yassen now worked for the SAS.

Last time he was there it was a hellhole, but now with Sarge and Yassen it would be better. It would also help that most of the soldiers had heard of him.

They had heard of the agent who never failed, who was young - too young, how he saved Smithers and how Yassen was loyal to him and him alone. They had heard of how he took down one of SCORPIA leaders and how in return they shot him in the heart but missed. How he took down another two and in return they killed the only family he had left in front of him. They had heard how after their death, he disappeared. That MI6, MI5, the ASIS and the CIA looked for him for 4 months, but all that they heard were whispers and all they found was blood and the decapitated heads of SCORPIA. It was only after they were all dead that he let himself be found. They called him, angelus mortis, the angel of death.

As Alex stepped out of the car into pouring rain, he saw Sarge waiting for him. Sarge strode forwards and grabbed Alex's arm before pulling him into a hug.

"Welcome back Alex," he murmured.

Guess this is home, Alex thought to himself.

"It's good to be back," he replied.


End file.
